Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for extracting oil from a powder.
Introduction
Preparation and/or processing of powders comprising hydrophilic particles (that is, hydrophilic powders) can involve exposure of the hydrophilic particles to liquid hydrocarbons. It can be difficult to remove liquid hydrocarbons from the hydrophilic powder. It can be especially difficult to remove the last trace amounts of liquid hydrocarbons, trace amounts referring to amounts less than one weight-percent (wt %) based on total powder weight. In some applications, such as in the pharmaceutical industry, even trace amounts of hydrocarbon in hydrophilic powders can be undesirable. Therefore, there is a need for a method of efficiently extracting liquid hydrocarbons from hydrophilic powders even at trace and sub-trace amount.